When I Miss You
by Huang Han Min
Summary: saat seseorang lelah dengan cinta lamanya. Dan ia akan mulai melupakannya, di saat itulah cinta baru muncul di hadapannya.


WHEN I MISS YOU

Author : Huang Han

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance, YAOI/boyxboy/shou-ai, TYPO(s)

Cast : -Lee Ki Kwang

-Jang Hyunseung

-other's

Pair : Kiseung and other couple *jezz

_Ini adalah ff pertama han yang aneh, labil dan merusak mata(?) han coba buat ff ini untuk 'dia' yang tersayang moah XD... dan han ingin tau seberapa besar tingkat khayal han tentang semua ini…_

_NOTE : **tulisan tebal bercetak miring didalam dua tanda kutip, milik hyunseung**_

* * *

_Zzrrrrrsshhhhh…_

_**Seoul, march 1**__**st**__** 20XX **_

Seorang namja berdiri di sebuah pemakaman yang tampak sepi. Ia berdiri disana dengan tatapan penuh luka. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Tangannya bergetar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bibirnya terasa kelu saat ingin menggumamkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan kemeja hitam itu. Oh, bahkan air hujan pun tak bisa menutupi air mata yang di keluarkannya.

"_**saranghae…**_"

* * *

_Krriiiinnggggg…._

Dering sebuah weker tua telah membangunkan sang pangeran dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan menghela napas pelan. Perasaan sesak mulai merasukinya. Ia mengacak kasar surai hitamnya menatap kosong kearah depan. Wajah tampannya pun tertutup oleh kilat kesedihan yang dalam. Untuk menggerakan sedikit badannya pun terasa sakit. Ternyata memang benar cinta akan mempengaruhi hidupmu hingga keseluruh bagiannya. Ia mulai beranjak dari sofa putih yang menjadi tempat tidurnya saat ini. Ia melangkah gontai menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di sana, mungkin membersihkan diri akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri yang –menurutnya- dapat menghilangkan segala rasa penatnya –jauh lebih baik- ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia sudah gila. Mana ada orang yang membersihkan dirinya di bawah guyuran shower akan merasa lebih baik? –setidaknya itulah pikiran namja itu-. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu putih yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka dengan perlahan menimbulkan suara derit pintu yang sangat ia rindukan. Putih, bersih, dan wangi. Itulah yang bisa di gambarkan dari ruangan ini. Terdapat ranjang yang cukup besar dengan sprai warna putih dan beberapa barang yang memang seharusnya ada di ruangan itu. Ia mulai menggerakan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, mendekati sebuah meja yang memperlihatkan sebuah figura foto serta bunga lily putih yang layu. Tangan namja itu mulai menyentuh figura yang tampak usang itu. Ia menatap figura itu dengan tatapan pedih.

"**apa kau tak mau kembali seungie…"**

"**apa kau tak merindukanku…"**

"**apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi…"**

"**bisakah kau kembali…"**

"**a-aku begitu…..**

…**merindukanmu…."**

* * *

_Kliiiiiningggg…._

Bunyi lonceng khas cofee café ini memang bersahabat. Wangi kopi yang diolah pun bisa terasa di indara penciuman dengan lembut. Suasana nyaman menyambut dengan tenang. Senyum para pelanggan pun tak pernah lepas saat mereka mencoba meresapi kopi yang mereka pesan disini. Benar-benar menggoda, dan… membuat rindu.

**"**kwangie? Apa itu kau?**"**

Tanya seorang namja dengan tubuh sedikit mungil berlari kecil ke arah pintu café, dan memeluk namja bernama ki kwang itu dengan erat. Seakan sudah lama tak bertemu.

**"**ya tuhan! Kau semakin kurus saja semenjak…**"**

Hening. Namja mungil tadi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat mata namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Matanya terbelelak kaget. Betapa bodohnya dirinya.

**"**…kwangie aku tak b-bermaksud.. menyinggung-mu.. deng-an..**"**

**"**gwenchana hyung. Aku baik baik saja, bagaimana jika kita minum kopi bersama, sambil sedikit bercerita? Kau mau?**"** potong namja yang bernama ki kwang itu. Sepertinya namja yang ber-tag name yoseob itu telah menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sampai-samapai dia tak bisa menyimpan lagi raut wajah sedihnya.

**.**

**.**

**"**bagaimana kabarmu dan dongwoon, hyung?**"**. Semburat merah tertampang jelas di wajah manis yoseob saat ki kwang menanyakan kabarnya dan kekasihnya.

**"**kami baik. Dan kami akan segera menikah… tapi, nanti saat woonnie kembali dari amerika. Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu, kwangie?**"**

Ki kwang tersenyum mendengar salah satu hyungnya sudah bahagia bersama namja yang mencintainya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berbubah saat mendengar pertanyaan sang hyung. _**'**__bagaimana keadaannya__**'**_ bisakah pertanyaan itu tak di lontarkan untuknya. –menurutnya- pertanyaan itu benar-benar seperti menyinggung dirinya. Seakan dia sangat rapuh. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya pun bertanya. _**'**__apakah aku baik-baik saja saat ini?__**'**_

**"**kau bisa melihatnya hyung. Aku sehat dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.**"**

Salah. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya yang di ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Hatinya menangis, menagisi rasa sakit yang semakin lama seperti menggrogoti sisa hidupnya.

**"**bukan itu yang kutanyakan kwangie. Aku bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini. Apa kau sudah jauh lebih baik?**"** yoseob tau jika pertanyaan itu sangat tabu untuk ki kwang. Bahkan di list memori otaknya tak di perbolehkan menyakan hal itu pada namja di hadapannya ini. Tapi, melihat keadaan ki kwang yang kacau, mungkin ia pantas menanyakannya. Setidaknya itu lah presepsinya.

**"**kenapa semua orang menanyakan keadaanku? Bukan kah kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri aku baik-baik saja….**"**

_-tidak kau tidak baik-baik saja ki kwang-_

**"**…bahkan saat ini aku sedang fokus mengerjakan proyek sebuah rumah sakit ternama di seoul. Bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa kalian masih menanyakan hal itu…**"**

Tes…

Tes…

Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari sangkarnya. Oh, hatinya benar-benar sesak saat ini. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan_'nya'_. Begitu membutuhkan_'nya'_…

**"**…aku sudah mencoba segala hal yang bisa membuatku melupakannya. Aku sudah berusaha menerima keadaan yang sebenarnya. Menerima takdir yang seharusnya yang ku lalui. Tapi, kenapa takdir itu justru mempermainkanku? A-ku.. aku begitu me-merindukannya hyung…**"**

Pecah. Tangis pilu itu mulai terdengar di sudut cofee café itu. Sedikit para pelanggan melihat iba ke arah namja tampan itu. Seakan merasakan pilunya yang dirasakan namja itu.

**"**kwangie, kau tak bi-bisa menyalahkan takdir.. mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu dan seung-ie… kumohon..**" **lidahnya sedikit kelu saat mengucapkan nama namja_'itu'_.

**"**kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya hyung. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku di ikat dan ditusuk oleh pisau tajam berkali-kali, dadaku sesak tak bisa bernafas, tenggorokanku seakan tercekat saat mengucapkan namanya, tangan ku bergetar setiap kali aku menangisinya. Wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang olehku, semua yang ada di dirinya mulai membuatku gila. A-aku tak mengerti kenapa jika tuhan ingin aku berpisah dengannya, kenapa dia tak membiarkanku mengapusnya dari pikiranku..**"**

Tangannya mulai bergetar, bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama yang tak pernah akan di lihatnya lagi. Ya tuhan! Bahkan yoseob yang ada di hadapannya ikut menangis merasakan sakit dan pilunya, namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. **"**k-kau harus merelakannya kwangie..**"**

**"**kenapa tuhan tak adil padaku hyung? Kenapa ia membiarkannya menahan sakit? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menanggungnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan selama ini dia menahan rasa sakit itu. Penyakit sialan itu membuatku harus kehilangannya! Apa aku harus berteriak marah pada dokter yang tak bisa menyelamatkannya? Atau aku harus ikut mati mengenaskan dengan rasa sakit yang dideritaku?... aku begitu merindukannya hyung.. aku begitu merindukan- jang hyunseung…**"**

Tak selamanya hidup itu, di topang oleh cinta. Tak selamanya takdir tuhan yang baik akan menimpa kita. Dan tak selamanya cinta menimbulkan rasa sakit. Tapi, inilah yang dirasakannya. Sakit yang mejeratnya begitu dalam, seakan membawanya ke lubang hitam yang tak memiliki jalan keluar. Hanya ada dua pilihan dihidupnya saat ini –masih menurutnya, ki kwang- hidup dalam kesedihan atau mati membawa derita?

Dan di café itu adalah saksi bisu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan ki kwang selama ini. Sakit yang membawanya pada dua pilihan yang sulit…

* * *

_Zzrrrrrsshhhhh…_

_**Seoul, march 20**__**th**__** 20XX**_

Hujan di kota seoul hari ini memang cukup deras. Banyak orang yang berlarian kesana kemari, berteduh di emperan toko atau masuk ke salah satu café yang dengan senang hati membukan pintunya untuk mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan namja tampan yang berjalan ke sebuah pemakaman yang tampak sepi. Tanah yang becek tak menghentikan niatnya berjalan ke sebuah makam. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati makam itu, meletakan lily putih yang basah terkena hujan. Seakan akan lily itu menangis. Menangsi tuannya, merasakan kepedihannya. Namja itu tersenyum sembari membelai nisan yang bertuliskan

**JANG HYUNSEUNG**

**SEOUL, XX 20XX**

**SEOUL, 23 DEC 20XX**

**.**

**.**

**"**hey, cantik… bagimana kabarmu?**"**

**"**aku baik-baik saja disini sayang…**"**

**"**kau tau, aku begitu merindukanmu..**"**

**"**bisakah kau pulang?... apa kau sangat betah tinggal disana?..**"**

**"**kau tahu, lily putihmu layu. Aku tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Jadi bidakah kau kembali dan merawat lily putihmu lagi…**"**

**"**seungie…a-aku…**"**

Hening.

**"**…..**"**

**"**saranghae….**"**

**"**saranghae…**"**

**"**….kumohon seungie kembalilah… kau menyiksaku…!**"**

Teriaknya cukup keras, seakan bertautan melawan derasnya hujan dan gemuruh. Air matanya perlahan mulai turun, mengikuti jejak air hujan. Matanya terus menatap nisan itu. Seakan mencari jawaban. Diam, tak ada jawaban. Matanya mulai kosong.

**"**..aku begitu kehilanganmu. Aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri. Apa kau tak mau bersamaku lagi?**"**

**"**aku begitu membeci takdir yang memisahkan kita.. aku begitu membencimu yang meninggalkanku!**"**

**"**..KENAPA TAK DARI DULU KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU TERKENA PENYAKIT SIALAN ITU?! JAWAB AKU JANG HYUNSEUNG!**"**

Teriaknya bersautan dengan petir. Emosinya naik-turun tak tertahankan. Tangisnya pun tak ditahan lagi. Ia mulai menangisi dirinya sendiri, dan menangisi kepergian namja yang begitu ia cintai sampai saat ini.

**"**…JIKA KAU MENGATAKANNYA AKU BISA MEMBANTUMU! KAU TAK PERLU MENAHAN SAKIT SELAMA ITU! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH!**"**

Tangannya mulai memukul keras tanah berali-kali. Matanya yang ksong mulai mengisyaratkan kepedihan, kehilangan dan marah menjadi satu. Tenggorokannya tercekat, nafasnya memburu, dadanya mulai sesak dan perasaan itu datang lagi… sesak yang tak tertahankan. Yang mngambil sedikit demi sedikit nyawanya.

**"**…kau tau, aku begitu sakit. Sakit menahan semuanya. Menahan pedihnya hidupku, menahan sakit yang terus terjadi saat mengingatmu, dan MENAHAN BENCINYA AKU PADAMU YANG BEGITU BODOH!**"**

**"**…apa kau benar-benar tak mau kembali. Lihatlah aku seungie, aku lelah….**"**

**"**bisakah kau membiarkanku merasakanmu lagi? Aku benar benar tak bisa berbuat apapun… aku lelah dengan yang ku rasakan…**"**

**"**….benar-benar menyakitkan…**"**

**"**….jika memang benar tuhan mengingankan kita berpisah…bisakah kau menghilang dari pikiranku…**"**

Namja yang kita ketahui bernama ki kwang itu terus menangis. Pikirannya terus menerus ingin melupakan Jang Hyunseung. Tapi, lain dengan hatinya yang meraung meminta namja itu kembali padanya.

**.**

Jauh dari tempat ki kwang, sebuah benda tak kasat mata melihatnya dengan pandangan pilu. Rasanya sesak, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan kecil yang keluar. Sampai saat ki kwang meneriaki namanya, namja itu menangis dengan kerasnya. Ikut merasakan sakitnya, dan mulai menyumpahi penyakit yang dideritanya selama ini. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri _'kenapa kanker itu bisa ada di tubuhku?'_

"_**kumohon…kwangie.. berhentilah menangis.."**_

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**"**

"_**..hiks…k-kau juga menyiksaku..kwangie.. berhentilah menangis.. hiks..hiks.."**_

"..KUMOHON JANG HYUNSEUNG!**"**

"_**biarkan aku pergi, kwangie…"**_

Namja tak kasat mata yang bernama jang hyunseung itu mulai mendekati ki kwang. Ia menatap ki kwang dengan matanya yang penuh air mata. Tangannya yang putih pucat mulai membelai pelan surai hitam ki kwang. Ki kwang diam, ia seakan merasakan hangatnya hyunseung di dinginnya udara sekitarnya.

**"**seung-ie..**"** lirihnya.

Hyunseung hanya bisa tersenyum perih. _**"ne, kwangie…".**_

**"**aku begitu meridukanmu…**"**

_**"****aku juga kwangie…hiks.."**_

**"**kumohon, kembalilah…**"**

_"**maafkan aku, kwangie..aku tak bisa.."**_

**"**biarkan aku memelukmu lagi seungie-..**"**. hyunseung yang mendengar permintaan ki kwang mulai memeluknya perlahan. Walaupun ia tau, ki kwang tak akan bisa melihatnya. Ia mulai menangis kembali, saat merasakan tubuh ki kwang bergetar.

**"**seungie, kau tau aku merasakan kau memeluku…**"**

_**"****aku memang memelukmu kwangie.. aku ada disini.."**_

**"**seungie… kau tahu..**"**

_**"...****"**_

**"**a-aku…**"**

Akh! Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat saat ingin mengucapkan kalimat ini lagi. Sakit, ia membenci rasa sakit ini.

**"…**_**...….."**_

**.**

**.**

**"**…..a-aku merindukanmu**"**

**"…_.hiks…..hiks…."_**

**"**…a-aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpamu**"**

**"_…_**_**..kumohon…berhentilah…"**_

**"**…a-ku…**"**

_**"…****kumohon…kwangie…hiks.."**_

**"saranghae**….**"**

**"**…_**hiks…kwangie…"**_

**"**…**saranghae"**

**"saranghae**…..**"**

_**"…****na-do.. nado saranghae kwangie…."**_

Tubuh hyunseung mulai menghilang, perlahan tangis hyunseung mulai pecah saat melihat tubuhnya mengilang. Panik, ki kwang yang mulai merasakan hilangnya kehangatan –yang menurutnya- berasal dari hyunseung mulai meraung keras.

_**"**_…**saranghae**…**Jeongmal**…**saranghae**…**"**

_**"..."**_

* * *

_**Seoul,april 30**__**th **__**20XX**_

Pagi yang cerah menyambut dengan cerianya. Di sebuah gedung kuno nan klasik, adalah menjadi saksi bisu antara dua insan yang berdiri disana. Namja dengan kemeja hitam yang dibalut dengan jas putih itu tersenyum melihat kedua insan yang mengucap janji di altar. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket lily putih yang tampak cantik. Matanya tampak penuh dengan dengan kelembutan, tapi juga terselip kesedihan. Oh tuhan! Bukankah seharusnya ia berbahagia hari ini dan melupakan namja yang dicintainya. Membuka lembaran baru yang membuatnya bahagia? Tidak! Ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai namja itu.

**"**baiklah! Aku akan melempar bunga ini! Bersiaplah!**"**

Teriak namja dengan jas putih nampak manis itu, bersiap melempar bunganya kepada para tamu. Sesi yang seharusnya dilakukan di sebuah acara pernikahan.

**"**1…

…2….

…3…**"**

HAP.

**"**KI KWANGIE CHUKKAE YO!**"**.

Namja yang bernama ki kwang itu menatap tak percaya jika ia yang mendapatkan sebuket bunga itu. Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang mendapat bunga dari orang yang menikah akan segera menyusulnya. Apakah ia akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Pikirnya bergelut. Tapi, ia hanya bisa menampakan senyumnya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gereja yang nampak tua dan megah itu. Yeoseob tersenyum, begitu juga sang suami. **"**aku yakin, ia akan menemukan kebahagian yang jauh lebih baik..**"**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ki kwang berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat pemakaman, yang letaknya tak jauh dari Seoul International Hospital. Tempat hyunseung dirawat dulu. Hingga akhirnya, ia pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan meninggalkan penderitaan mendalam. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bunga lily yang canti, dan di sebelah kirinya mawar putih yang manis. Entah, apa yang merasukinya, ia mulai meletakan mawar putih itu ke atas gundukan tanah yang tampak mengering.

**"**kau tau, ini sudah 5 tahun kepergianmu. Dan sudah beratus kali aku datang kemari untuk melihatmu. Tapi, saat aku datang kemari….aku tak menemukanmu..**"** bisiknya lirih. Seakan-akan ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di dekatnya. **"**..bahkan aku tak percaya bahwa kau tak mau kembali kesisi ku…bodoh! Aku bodoh bukan?**"**.

Ki kwang terus tersenyum menatap nisan putih itu. seakan ia sedang menatap wajah cantik milik kekasihnya. **"**..aku sudah lelah sayang. Aku ingin berhenti, aku ingin melihat warna kehidupan lagi…**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**…aku akan pergi seungie…**"**

**"**...**"**

**"**…aku begitu mencintaimu..**"**

**"saranghae**..**"**

Ki kwang melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan namja itu. namja yang menghiasi kehidupannya selama 4 tahun, itu. bahkan saat meninggalkan makam itu, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kalau boleh meminta, ia ingin mati saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Myeongdong, april 30**__**th**__** 20XX**_

**"**_bisakah kau memberikan aku bunga lily itu? aku benar benar menyukainya __**noona**__. Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku? Aku akan membayarnya berapapun, kumohon!_**"** rajuk namja dengan rambutnya berwarna merah mengkilat, dan wajah cantik yang mendukungnya. **"**ah, mianhae. Bunga itu sudah di pesan oleh seseorang. Bunga itu akan di buat orang itu menghias sebuah gereja. Kau bisa pergi ke toko bunga lain..joseong hamnida..**"**. bibir namja itu mengerucut kesal, dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. _'tak apa aku bisa membelinya lain kali'_ –pikir namja berambut merah itu-. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko bunga itu, berjalan denagn lesu, karna tak mendapatkan yang ia mau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bru__ukkkk…_

**"**_ah, joseong hamnida… aku tidak sengaja.._**"** namja berambut merah itu menunduk beberapa kali. Karna tak mendapat reaksi dari orang yan di tabraknya, namja rambut merah itu menegakkan badannya. Melihat sosok tampat, mata tajam, rambut hitam legam, dan jangan lupa kemeja hitam yang di padu dengan jas putihnya. _'tampan…'_ pikirnya, sambil menatap kagum ciptaan tuhan di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan yang tertabrak itu hanya diam. Tapi, sesaat namja itu melihat wajah namja yang menunduk padanya itu. putaran memori kenangan masa lalunya kembali. Tubuhnya lemas, seakan ia hidup kembali pada masa lalunya. Dunia seakan berjalan lambat. Mata tajam itu menatap ke arah mata lembut nan sendu itu. _**'seungie…'**_ lirihnya. Sangat lirih sampai-sampai namja berambt merah itu bingung.

**"**_tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?_**"**. Suaranya menggelitik indar pendengarannya. _**'bahkan suaranya…'**_.

**"**aku baik-baik saja, apa kau juga baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tak memperhatikan jalan..**"**. namja bermata tajam itu menjawab. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari objek yang ada di hadapannya.

**"**_ah, aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan salahmu tuan. Itu salahku, maaf kan aku…_**"** namja itu menunduk kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan namja bermata tajam itu.

_Greepp…_

namja bermata tajam tadi, menggemgam cepat tangan namja surai merah itu. **"**i-ini…untukmu…**"**. Namja bermata tajam tadi memberikan sebuket bunga lily putih pada namja cantik yang tadi menabraknya. **"**_benarkah tuan? Wah, aku sangat menyukai bunga lily putih ini… aku sangat berterima kasih tuan, eum…_**"**.

**"**ki kwang. Lee Ki Kwang..**"**

"_gomawo ki kwang-ssi. Aku Jang Hyunseung…. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.._**"** ia tersenyum kearah Ki kwang –namja yang memiliki mata tajam, tadi-. _**'seungie…'**_.

"**aku menemukanmu….."** senyumnya mengembang. Ia merasa menemukan jalan keluar dari lubang hitam yang selama ini, membelenggunya. Terima kasih tuhan! Kau telah mengembalikan hidup namja itu lagi… walaupun kau memberikannya dalam waktu dan cerita yang berbeda…

**END**

**huaaaaahhh.../.\ maafkan Han. fanfic ini pasti sangat aneh dan merusak mata kalian(?). sekali lagi, maafkan Han *deep bow*. Han baru saja membuat fanfic ini...**

**jadi dimohon reviewnya...**

**bbuingbbuing~(o'-'o)**


End file.
